Friday The 13th: Blackwater (Discontinued)
by DatRtfantho
Summary: Follows Game Characters. After Part VIII, Jason Voorhees is swept out to sea and finds himself on the coast of Connecticut just as the nearby Camp Ravenwood is being opened to the public. It's new camp counselors know the stories of Crystal Lake and Jason, but they never thought they'd experience his wrath themselves… until another fateful Friday The 13th fell upon their calendar.
1. Pilot

**Author's Note:** Alright so a fair warning. This is totally different than any other show or series that I've written for before. Because for this fic, I'm going to try and make the story so it fits within the continuity of the Movies and also include characters from the game made by Gun Media.

I am experienced in writing stories, but they have been for only two other things that could be considered sci-fi, RWBY and Halo…. both also having romances. So expect one in this series, maybe even more of them as well. Along with references to the other F13 films and other sources of horror media!

I'll also try my best to stay true to the time the movies were mostly set in. So the dates may be in the 2000s, but I'll still make it seem like the 1980s with the technology and song references, and I know that the timeline is honestly fucked, but just roll with it if you can.. My goal is to bridge the gap between Jason Takes Manhattan and Jason Goes to Hell, and I know those weren't everyone's favorite movies, but it's the only place I think this story could fit in the continuity.

Ships will also be based on personal preference, but there won't be a lot to really hold on to. This also isn't the first official chapter, if anything it's a teaser at best. Oh, and regarding Mr. Voorhees… I'll be taking my own spin on him this time around, so I hope you guys like my concept when he's finally fully presented.

 **Warning:** This is an F13 story., so obviously there will blood, violence, harsh language, sexual content, and maybe even feels included. The whole package!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Friday The 13th or any other form of horror media that I reference. All rights and characters belong to Sean S. Cunningham, Gun Media, and various other creators. Any songs and lyrics mentioned belong to their respective artists. Real places were researched when creating any fictional locations, all belonging to the State of Connecticut and California.

Enjoy.

…...

 _Camp Ravenwood, 2001_

 _Saturday, April 14th_

As dawn came, the light from the rising sun over-shone multiple flashing police lights as a convoy of cop cars arrived at a now run-down summer camp. The next few hours proved to be tragic, as the bodies of eight teenagers had been recovered by the authorities… some of them being parts and others still whole yet brutalized.

Paramedics arrived only to bag n' tag the deceased until two survivors had been discovered, a girl and a boy. The girl was covered in dark stinking blood and kept babbling the word… 'Blackwater' as the boy remained unconscious next to her, passed out due to blood loss from a wound that wouldn't end up being too serious.

Once those two were taken away in an ambulance and the crime scene was cleared, only two things were made clear about what happened. The masked and undead serial killer, Jason Voorhees had tormented and killed these kids… and he was still out there. Off to whatever killing grounds awaited him next.

And as the eight body bags were laid out in front of the camp's nearby lake, two police detectives stood next to them as they were having a smoke, and just looked out over the lake as the sound of the woods became music to their ears…

"Hey Donnie… look at the lake. Why is the water black?" The young detective Rhodes asked his superior, detective Wilson.

"It's an artificial lake I think. Runs on purifiers… ones that just got unclogged."

Wilson was graying with a shaved head and thin beard, and at first he shrugged off his partner's question since the water probably looked murky due to the lake just being polluted… until he saw that the water was as black as night, and remembered where one of the female bodies had been found.

That being said, Rhodes shook his head as he felt disgusted by the dark lagoon in front of him, and he took out his smoke so he could hold it between his fingers while he pondered. "Man, this shit ain't even the guy's MO. I mean, trapping his victims and playing with them? He's always just been a machine bent on quick killings…"

"...But this, this seemed more human than anything else we've seen if you don't count the Pamela Voorhees and Roy Burns incidents." He added whilst he dropped his smoke and stomped on it, snuffing out the small flame.

"Hmm, maybe it's a message." Detective Wilson suggested as he puffed his cigarette and exhaled a small amount of smoke, "Like he's telling us that the man in him is gone, and from now on it'll be the monster. Then again… it's not like he's ever truly been human."

He began to think about that remark once he stated it outright, since well… it was Jason Voorhees that the two partners were talking about. A monster who's killing sprees may have been covered up expertly, but they still left an impact all across the eastern coast.

The guy kills teenagers mainly for Christ's sake, they're mostly just kids… who would do such a thing over and over again like it was going out of style? Slasher movies sure have made it plausible, but this wasn't a movie. This was real life, and it didn't seem like there was a difference anymore.

Wilson realized this and mentally chastised himself for trying to feel sympathy for the mass killer, not caring if his instincts as a police detective may have coerced him into thinking like that… so, he forced himself to try and remember the last few decades as punishment.

...And It was only to remind himself that what happened to those poor kids last night would become the talk of New Haven or maybe even the entire state of Connecticut for a very long time. Urban Legend or not... this will always be the world that we live in.

"...Rhodes, you remember what people called Crystal Lake after the first Voorhees massacre, right?" The detective asked his partner as he took a large step towards the black lake.

Rhodes nodded and turned towards his partner questionably. "Yeah, Camp Blood. Why do you ask?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked this, and squinted his eyes with confusion too.

Detective Wilson nodded and pointed his finger outwards towards the lake, indicating that his answer was correct before he nodded and looked back up at the sun that was rising above the distant forest on the other side of the water,

"I want you to remember this moment in your life, because after the stories are told of what happened here… and legends come from it, it'll be very clear what this place'll be called a few years from now."

Then as Wilson approached his younger detective, he placed a hand on his shoulder as he stared out ahead blankly... and took his own cigarette out of his mouth so he could toss it into the lake, allowing for the narcotic to be pulled under the surface of the black lagoon…

"And what might that be Donnie?" Rhodes questioned his superior.

"...Camp Blackwater."

…

…

…

"...Miss Mason?" A calm yet authoritative female voice asked.

A teenage girl then opened her eyes. She had dark brown short hair with pinkish-purple highlights being her bangs while there was stained and partially wiped-off makeup on her face, tainted from blood, sweat, and tears. Her name, was A.J. Mason

She let out a shaky exhale as she blinked and laid eyes upon her hospital room. She was laying down in a hospital bed wearing a gown that was issued to her, her eyes wandering with discretion as she tried to speak, "Wh… W-Where's-"

But the woman who sat at her bedside, a psychologist, interrupted her as a different detective entered the room through it's open door, "Your friend is fine. He's resting in the room next to us and is being guarded by some other officers." She then stood up and held a clipboard as she introduced herself, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

"You're okay. My name is Dr. Lauren Morino, and I'm a psychologist. I'm just here to make sure that the-"

"I know." A.J. cut her off nonchalantly and slumped as she laid up from the hospital bed with a sniffle and a frown, "...It's because of how i was after. After I killed… or at least I thought I finished him. Y… You must think I'm still crazy though..."

"You're not. I've dealt with other Jason Voorhees survivors before. Chris Higgins, Ginny field, and…"

Lauren suddenly stopped herself before she could say anything else, and that was when the detective finally came from behind the psychologist, "Listen, point is that we're gonna take care of you and your other friend. 'Jason Voorhees', or not, we'll make sure of it ma'am." He said gruffly.

Mason looked him up and down as the man pulled out his badge and presented it to her fully, with his ID, rank, title, and last name all being shown clearly. ' _Dt. Alex Rego',_ was the main thing she could make out, but she didn't really care about it that much either way.

What Rego said did however, "What do you mean, ' _or not_ '?! You saw the mess that was left behind! How does anyone normal survive that?!" A.J. nearly shouted at the detective which caused him to raise one hand defensively, just as he used his other to pull out a tape-recorder from behind his back.

And Rego apologized, even though he was still lying through his teeth, "I'm sorry, it's just that we've had imposters take on the mask themselves before. I'm just trying to keep an open mind…" So then he just placed the recorder on a nightstand that was next to Mason's bed, and turned it on.

"Now, if you could please state your name for the record, Ms. Mason?"

A.J. winced when she leaned and looked over at Dr. Morino with concern, but she reassured her with a nod and a sweet smile, so A.J. sighed heavily and laid back onto her pillow as she began to speak audibly for the recorder,

"...My name is April Janine Mason, and eight of my friends were killed by Jason Voorhees." She stated this, still sounding shaken at the mention of the infamous killer turned urban legend, which made her turn back to the detective and shout once more at him."-And it _**WAS**_ him! I saw his face, and he wasn't human, not anymore!"

"Not human? Wh… wait, what do you mean, 'not anymore'?" He asked in return.

"His skin was grey and slimy, his body was decaying, and his face… *shaky breath*...oh my god, *sniffle* ...his face…"

A.J. tried to think back at how it was shaped, but she just couldn't fathom her own mental recreation. It was too horrid for her to endure at this time and it caused her to suddenly break and begin to sob quietly to herself again, "Go on April, what about his face?" Detective Rego was still impatient although.

"Alex, stop…" Dr. Morino warned him.

"*sniffle* ...Do I really have to do this now?!"

"Yes April, it's better to tell us about it while the memory is still fresh…." Lauren sat down, and ripped a piece of paper off of her clipboard as she took out a pen and clicked it. The doctor then handed her board and pen over to Mason delicately with a tiny grin. "...But if you don't think you can say it, then why not just tell us on paper? It'll at least takes some stress off of you."

A.J. barely even looked at the clipboard before she swiped it and the pen from the doctor, her hands still shaking. She wasn't that desperate to try and give her side of the story, shock simply caused her to react that way… along with asking a rather pointless question,

"O-Okay… Where should I start?" She nearly whispered as she stared down at the clipped and fresh lined paper nervously.

"From the beginning, of course." Rego sighed internally as he answered and leaned against the doorway of the hospital room, raising his hand with a gesture that said he could honestly care less about how she got her message across.

But even if she didn't start out with a written testimony, she'd still go on to explain the start of this. It is her story after all, and no one would have imagined the things she saw, and what she had to do to finally put an end to that horrible night… but you will all find out in time.

So with all these claims being made, A.J. sighed and swallowed as she raised her head back up, her eyes now staring straight ahead. Not at the wall, or one of the two adults in the room… but at you, just as your perspective began to zoom in closer and closer, until all you could see was the teen's teary, bloodshot, and tired brown eyes as her thousand-yard stare enveloped her gaze,

"*exhale*"

 **(*Screen Fades To Black*)**

A dark void consumed your perspective, the sight of the hospital and A.J. faded within that black nothingness as the sable space suddenly formed bubbles that came from under its surface, and that was when the darkness shined with moonlight and rippled like it was a liquid…

Splashes and dripping water could be heard as the liquid drained, and an all too familiar faded white hockey mask with red accents emerged from the depths of what turned out to be black water, now with a small chant also coming from its mouth holes… Hmhm, it almost like the mask was finally its own being after all these years.

" _Ki-Ki-Ki…_ "

" _...Ma-Ma-Ma_."

 **DatRtfantho Presents:**

 **Friday The 13th: The Blackwater Chronicle**


	2. Setting The Stage

**Author's Note:** Okay, so now that the teaser is out of the way we can finally get down to the ACTUAL start of the first chapter, and I will say that the start of the story could be seen as slow to some, but the best movies like Part III, Part IV & VI had some slowness to them as well. (That's just my opinion btw) I'll also be sure to insert Jason's perspective from time to time.

I'm doing this because I want to portray all the cannon fodder characters better than most of the films did, so then maybe you could even feel sympathetic towards the ones you like and don't like… except for one. Y'all will find out who that is pretty quickly. Also, I may bring in a character or two from the movies, but I might not too, Idk yet.

And just so you know… yeah, I uploaded this in spirit of the new game update today, and just like Gun Media promised, _**I**_ will promise that your patience will be rewarded, So be sure to review, follow, or favorite if you enjoyed the chapter!

#SAVECRYSTALLAKE

….

The year was 1994, (1989 in real time) and Jason Voorhees was believed to have been killed by a couple in a New York City sewer after being doused with a bucket of acid and swept away by rushing flood water after… but sadly, they had only temporarily ended his rampage. Believing that an undead monster was vanquished the second he stopped moving turned out to be a grave mistake.

That was the case however. Instead in the moment of experiencing the sensation of drowning like he did all those years ago back when he was a child, Jason became unconscious and hallucinated himself lying in the waters as a perfectly normal young boy.

Then when the waters filled the sewers again, the current pulled his soggy and peeling corpse out to sea where he eventually came to, being washed ashore onto the beach of some coastal town located in the state of Connecticut.

When light came through the dead man's one moldy and almost melted looking eye, he could see only the light of the moon reflect off the coarse sand he was laying on as the coastal waters came in and crashed against his still body.

Jason groaned internally as he tried to get up and felt that the sides of his head been melted off along with a little bit of his scalp... but it seemed to be regenerating, if you could even imagine that, aside from his left hand that was just dangling by a few threads of damp greenish-grey skin.

Once he stood and felt the cold ocean breeze against his skin, he limped towards the land and could only use his unfiltered silence as a scream as he reached the beach's pier and started to wander off into the city… passing through a large street, with a billboard nearby that read as a welcome to anyone coming into the local harbor,

 _Welcome to the City of New Haven, Connecticut!_

…

 **Two Weeks Later…**

…

 _May 12th, 1994_

 _(*_ _ **The Stealers Wheel**_ ' _s, Stuck In The Middle With You,_ begins to play*)

~... _Well I don't know why I came here tonight... I got the feeling that something ain't right... I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair, and I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs…~_

~... _Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck In The Middle With You_.~

" _A.J.? A.J. wake up, we're almost there_!'"

A.J. Mason was easily defined as your classic rocker chick, sporting a frazzled look with her brown and pink-dyed short hair as she wore wearing a black tank top, grey pencil skirt, and dark purple leggings with black boots to go with them.

A high pitched voice and the feeling of being shaken then made A.J. jolt awake as she was laying in the backseat of a six-seater van, and she almost slammed her face into the headrest of the seat in front of her if she hadn't stopped from doing so.

That person that kept her in place turned out to be her surprisingly good friend Tiffany Cox, who just smiled and pushed A.J. back gently into her seat. "Rrrgh, why Tiff?! You already know that I'm in the middle of a bad hangover!" Mason growled, making all of the van's occupants jump.

Tiffany was the flirty girl of the group, having brown short hair that went past her shoulders as she wore a pink shirt with a stretched out neck that exposed her shoulders greatly, blue ripped jean short shorts, and white tennis shoes.

Her being also being the local party girl gave her the characteristic of being pushy when it came to being attentive to her while others were present. "Oh I know, I just thought it'd be better to wake you up _before_ Adam had the chance to make it so you'd be waking up naked in his bed… again."

Though, it was probably better that she went that extra mile this time...

"Shut the fuck up, 'Tiff'." Adam growled from the front of the van, as he was the one who was driving. "And stop being such a spaz babe, you might just make the back tires pop thanks to the weight of your heavy ass!" This made both Tiffany and A.J. glare back at him,

"Did you just call me fat, asshole?!"

"You stupid bitch, it was a compliment!"

Adam Palomino was the local edgelord, who was also A.J.'s current boyfriend at the time. He had long brown hair that probably hadn't been washed for a while, and he wore a classic black leather jacket with a black shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

"...Mom, dad, stop fighting…" Another voice mocked them both from the middle row of the van. That was the voice of Deborah Kim, who just sat there as she read a hardback copy of Stephen King's _Misery_ quietly to herself. She was their bookworm.

Deborah also had long brown hair, and wore a beige colored sweater along with some light blue jeans and some blue open slip-on shoes. She also had these huge brown colored eyeglasses on, and had red lipstick applied.

"Deb, don't egg them on… " Kenny warned her from the front passenger seat. His full name was Kenny Riedell, who was your average joe if you really got to know him that well.

Luckily for him, his relationship with Tiffany got him to break of his shell a little. He had short black hair and stubble, and he wore a red plaid shirt, some blue jean shorts, and brown boots with red socks that were visible.

He was holding a road map and was trying his best to give directions to Adam as he drove without pissing the guy off, which was honestly like poking a sleeping lion.

"Now take a right turn up here Adam, that's where gas station we're all meeting at should be." He instructed him.

"Hey Kenny, why is Eric at the camp already anyway?" Deborah asked in return, which made both Kenny and Tiffany shift a little bit, "U-Uh… me and Tiffany figured we were going to run little late, s-so I asked him to head over and make sure the power was working correctly…" The red flannel wearing, apparent head counselor said.

"...And _why_ did that happen?" Vanessa's suggestive tone rang out from the seat next to Deborah while she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, mostly because she already knew the answer.

Vanessa Jones was dark skinned and had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a light blue tracksuit and sweatpants to match with her running shoes. She was the local star athlete, being the pride of their local high school's track team… and she also had a reputation for being the most stuck up counselor of their whole group

"We were fucking, what else would you expect?" And before Kenny could come up with an excuse and stutter his reply afterwards, Tiffany answered, laughed and just turned her heads towards A.J. with a smirk. "Besides, it's not like Eric would have anything else going on…"

"Hey don't say that, it's insulting…" Kenny warned his girlfriend. Him and the self-proclaimed nerd were friends throughout most of high school, due to a mutual interest in dungeons and dragons.

And once Tiffany remembered that, she apologized while she looked into the front car mirror with puppy dog eyes that she was sure Kenny would fall for,

"*sigh* ...You're right, I'm sorry babe.~" Her sultriness made him blush however, and so he just let the subject drop, but A.J. still asked Tiffany a pretty glaring question that she wanted answered for a very long time now. "So... why are you dating him again?" She whispered with a lack of sincerity.

That was when Adam pulled their van into one of the parking spaces in front of the gas station, and opened his door without saying anything, allowing for everyone to pile out of the van in silence as the two girls kept on gawking, with Tiffany's eyes suddenly becoming all dreamy as she looked over at Kenny…

"Well… he's just a real sweetheart.~" She replied with a tone of voice that could've been accompanied with some drooling, so Mason continued stared at her weirdly enough for the flirt to continue with a guilty shrug, "And sure, I use to have a ' _reputation_ ' back in high school, but that doesn't mean that I can't be loved now, does it?"

"I guess not… but I'm sure it's because of what he's got down under too, right?"

Tiffany just chose to giggle to herself quietly again, "Hehe, only I would know that A.J.!" Before she just walked away and followed Kenny inside, wrapping her arms around his waist as they both entered.

Mason continued to look at them… but with a secret type of envy. Because what they had was heaven compared to her relationship with Adam… if you could even call it one, and that was what made her become filled with despair.

"I know she's my friend and I'm happy for her, but how does the easiest girl here have a better boyfriend than me? Jesus Christ…" She thought to herself with a deadpan expression.

Back to the present, Adam had parked next to a blue four-seater that was currently unoccupied as well, but when A.J. got out… she caught the glimpse of a familiar face as this person was leaning against the side of the car opposite to the one she was already facing.

He had dark skin, short black hair, brown eyes, and wore a red and white varsity jacket, as well as a pair of sneakers and blue jeans while he smiled, and unintentionally looked back at her. This, was an old friend of hers named Brandon Wilson, (no relation to Detective Wilson) but he prefers it if people call him Buggzy.

He was one of their high school's top players on their basketball team until he was kicked off after being caught drinking with a friend, and he sort of faded into the crowds up to graduation, and standing there now gazing upon him, A.J. honestly couldn't believe that he was here.

"...Buggzy?" She asked him with a stare.

The varsity player was caught off guard from her voice that he almost dropped the soda he was drinking as he turned towards A.J. and spilled a little bit, "S-Shit-A.J? You uh… you got hired for this counselor thing too? I thought it was just Adam..." He asked her, now blushing for some reason.

She nodded whilst also trying not to laugh, and nervously rubbed the back of her head as well. "They thought I'd be good for the anti-social kids, you know… since I write and draw a lot." Buggzy was still surprised that she came though, since she was always a little more… PG13 than most people when it came to her interests.

That was from how he remembered her during their senior year however, so he chose to just mind it and waited for Mason to ask the next question instead of him… which she did, "So, you came with Chad and Jenny? Hmph, I'm surprised you could deal with them and all their 'star couple' b.s. for that many hours." This made him sigh,

"Well, we've been friends since seventh grade so when I found out we got hired for the same camp, i offered to take him and Jenny… mostly because I had my walkman with me too to block them out."

"That uh, reminds me… how are you and Adam?" He asked her before she could laugh at his previous remark, making her expression sulk just at the mention of her boyfriend, "*sigh* ...About the same as before. I'm still with him just for sex and drugs pretty much." A.J. answered as she just rubbed her shoulder delicately and looked away, "And he knows it too…"

"Oh, I'm… I'm sorry A.J..-"

"Don't be." She cut him off briefly and turned back to face him with fierce eyes, as Adam had just stepped out of the gas station with a beer and some cigarettes for both of them. "Once this whole counselor thing is over, I'm gonna end it with him."

"Babe! Come here!" Adam called out to her as she finished whispering, and he just started to stare at Brandon menacingly with a smile. "I'm sure prep-boy and his girl will be able to keep Buggzy company, and nice seeing you again by the way!" He was being as fake as ever right then and there, and both A.J. and Buggzy knew it.

Mason put on a fake smile to match her boyfriend's, and looked up into her old friend's eyes as she started to waltz back over to Adam in silence, "I'll talk to you later Brandon, don't worry about me." She whispered to him once more.

She then patted his wrist discreetly before she turned back around to go and finally stand next to Adam, just as Buggzy stared back at him and gave a small nod, one that could've just been seen as a form of him acknowledging the rocker's edgy boyfriend.

"Hmph…" And as he saw the man put an arm around A.J., Brandon leaned off of his car and just headed into the gas station to buy another soda, right as someone else came out from behind the gas station.

While this happened, A.J. took a cigarette from Adam and let him light it for her, unenthusiastically thanking him as she inhaled and puffed her cig with a slight frown that was barely visible to her boyfriend. "Thanks…" And that was when the mystery person waved at the couple with… what looked like a hook for a hand,

"Hey, you two!" The older, late-thirties looking man called out to them both.

He had brown hair, wore a dark green buttoned up shirt, brown pants and boots, and had what looked like a Vietnam War Veteran's cap with a peace bandana wrapped around it on his head. He also had what looked to be a body-powered hook prosthetic on his left arm, which was being held my four straps going across his chest and back.

"Hey there. I'm Gage Simpson, the owner of this place, and I couldn't help but notice that you both look… artistic and edgy, like myself, so could I interest you in one of my own works? It's for sale!"

Adam exhaled some smoke and just glanced at the man with annoyance, having being called edgy. "No, go bother someone else man." But ironically, A.J. looked at the apparent vet and smiled with interest as she turned towards the man, "I'll take a look, but I can't promise that I'll buy it from you." She replied with honesty.

"Alright. Now, you guys ever hear of Jason Voorhees?" His question immediately peaked Adam's interest, as he took a whole step towards the vet while Mason looked surprised. "Has any teenager not heard of him?!" Adam asked sarcastically.

This caused the older man to put his hands up with the intent to calm him down, and after that he just reached behind his back and pulled out a hockey mask… it was different though, as it was a different type of hockey mask compared the one everyone used to identify Jason Voorhees

Instead, this mask was a vintage Mylec-style goalie mask. It appeared to cover more of the face but also had more smaller openings across it's forehead, and this one had eye, nose, and mouth slits, yet it still wouldn't allow for the wearer's mouth or face to be seen. Only the eyes.

It also had various imprinted lines going across the mask, with one big one going vertically over the face-mask's brow while other smaller lines curved and came together at the larger line's center, the curved ones ending at the top of the mask.

Other than that, the mask had it's usual black straps to keep the user's head in place, two red colored accents and a red chevron in between the mask's eye holes, with the whole thing having painted wear on it to make it look like it was almost the same faded color as the killer's. It even had the gap that Chris Higgins gave the mask when she broke through it with an axe all those years ago, completely replicated.

And as much as anyone could've guessed, Adam was a fan of the legend of Camp Blood and Jason Voorhees. More so just because of the stories that came from it and those who apparently survived the masked killer's killing sprees… if you could even imagine that.

Then the station owner took out what looked like a foldable multi purpose shovel out from behind him, and held it up with his one hand. "Yeah, hehe… I make pretty cool looking weapons too-" Adam wasn't interested in that although, surprisingly.

"...How much are you selling the hockey mask for?" He asked the one-armed artist as he started to to fish put his wallet as if someone was about to sneak up and steal the thing from him. "Fifty dollars, but I'll knock it down to thirty since you seem to be a fan of his legend like myself." The vet replied as he held the mask out.

"...You're also the first one to be interested, so there's that too."

"Wait…" A.J. spoke up and put her arm on Adam's shoulder with a weird squint in one of her eyes as she stared at him and realized the obvious. "...Why would you need that? Anyone would kick your ass if they saw you wearing that, and I mean… the guy killed people." Adam shrugged her off though, and handed the man his money.

"Well they weren't people that I knew, so who cares? Besides, I'm just gonna use it to scare the kids once they get here, and I'll sell it again in a few years."

"Oh, so you kids are the new counselors up at Ravenwood!" The vet exclaimed after he nodded in agreement, and stared blankly as he made sure that he was indeed given thirty dollars. "Also, I served my country and saw other kids and men die, yet they still sell soldier uniforms to ten year olds for Halloween… so I think of it as the same shit on a different day." He added, making Mason become slightly irritated by his input.

"Don't lie to me." She glared at him, and despite his prosthetic arm, flipped him off as she took her cigarette out while she shook her head shamefully. "You're just doing this for the profit, it's obvious. So why don't you just admit it?"

The man then chuckled a bit and put the money in his pocket with one hand, and it made Mason stomp towards him even more with anger. "Do you think this is funny?! He was spotted in Manhattan two weeks ago for christ's sake!" She nearly yelled as he stopped laughing and put his hands out defensively.

"Calm down! You just remind me of one of my sister-in-laws is all… and I own this gas station by the way, so thirty dollars ain't gonna change anything." He then handed Adam the black mask and patted his shoulders before he turned and started to walk away from the couple...

 _ **Ki Ki Ki…**_

 _ **...Ma Ma Ma.**_

Meanwhile as their transaction/argument came to an end, a mysterious figure lurked behind the nearby trees that surrounded the back end of the gas station, and they had their eyes on the owner of the gas station, Gage, the whole time as he handed Adam the mask and started to leave.

A grey and slimy hand that was halfway covered by a blue jean sleeve reached out and lowered one of the branches of the tree this person was hiding behind, and they just continued to breathe heavily while they watched Gage suddenly stop and turn back around,

"Anyways, tell Jay in there that I said your guys's food and drinks are on me, because I'm selling the place in a week!"

The figure didn't care to stare for too long however, because he made his choice then and there without any type of hesitation. So he let go of the branch and disappeared back into the surrounding forest as soon as he came.

His first victim wouldn't be one of the counselors though, because unlike them… the vet had something that this stalker needed desperately. As for the young teens, their blood will begin to seep into the roots of the ground they were walking on… but only in a matter of time.

" _So young… so pretty. Kill them all Jason!"_

 _ **Ki Ki Ki…**_

 _ **...Ma Ma Ma.**_

"Alright man, thanks." Adam thanked him, and quickly went back to staring at his newly purchased balaclava as A.J. crossed her arms and walked away with a huff back towards the van, with her boyfriend becoming enveloped into a more disgruntled manner as he walked away.

"A.J…" When the finally reached the front of the gas station again, they watched as everyone started to pile back into the van, but that was until Adam turned to Mason and sighed heavily with a narrowed brow as well. "...You really had to pull out your fuckin' inner-hippie-self again, didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it! I..." As soon as A.J. raised her hooves again, this time it being at Adam, everyone else stopped and couldn't help but glance at them both...which caused her to stop herself from having an outburst. "...I'm… I-I'm sorry."

She could've explained her reasoning for being so angry since any normal person would've done the same… but that would come later, as she just wanted to get to Camp Ravenwood and distract herself with the work that would ensue.

"Good." And that was Adam's simple reply to her. Not 'okay', or just a silent nod… but 'good', like as if she was something close to a pet that was now suddenly remembering to stay obedient for it's owner.

This caused him to tilt his head towards his girlfriend before he just smirked with compassion as he whispered to her, and pointed towards his van coercively. "...Now get in the van before I decide whether or not to make you walk to camp instead. Okay?" He asked her almost playfully.

She complied with silence, obviously feeling a bit shameful of the situation… but A.J. assumed that everything would get better once they got to Camp Ravenwood, or she'd at least have more people to talk to than just her boyfriend.

So with that she climbed back into Adam's van and sat in the grey back seat with Tiffany like she was before… and she couldn't help but feel Brandon's eyes as he stared at her with pity from the inside of his car. Chad and Jenny were there too, appearing to be more perplexed by how Adam was acting.

"So, why are you dating him again?" Tiffany whispered to A.J. silently, fully aware of the irony that was set in place. And of course the words, "...Shut up." Was the last thing said before they would arrive at camp.

Adam then turned his trucks engine over and backed out of the gas station parking lot, just as he leaned his head out of the window and yelled over at Buggzy's blue four-door, "STAY ON MY ASS, WILSON!"

...

That was when they truly left, and the van roared down another old Connecticut road that was shrouded by great pine trees, and soon Buggzy pulled out of the lot so he could follow… but after witnessing that whole altercation, he and the other two occupants of his car broke their silence.

"...And she just takes that?" Another brown haired girl asked a blonde haired boy, who was also her boyfriend at the time. These two lovers were Jenny Myers and Chad Kensington, who were also their high school's own senior prom king and queen.

Chad was a fair/blonde haired boy and he wore a blue dress shirt, camel colored pants with a brown belt, and brown loafers as his footwear. He also had a red sweater on his back with the sleeves tied as they went over his shoulders.

He was known for being overly preppy and pampered, as his father was the owner of many local recreation establishments around the city of New Haven. One of them was Camp Ravenwood in fact, and Jenny thought it was the perfect place to spend the summer together.

Jenny had light brown hair that went down her shoulders and she wore a gold and white striped polo shirt, some cherry red skinny jeans, and a pair of baby blue sneakers. She was seen as 'the girl next door' by most of the guys who envied her back in high school, and Chad somehow managed to become her crush at the beginning of their senior year and her boyfriend at the end of it.

(So now with most of the introductions out of the way,) Chad just tried his best not to be too inconsiderate with his answer, if you could even believe that. "It's not like us Jenny, they're in it for pleasure. But I suppose it's what she gets for being a druggi-"

He was then interrupted by Brandon, who we simply thankful that the windows had been rolled down. "Everyone makes mistakes when they're young Chad. Maybe this is hers. Can you just say that?" Buggzy asked his friend a little aggressively.

"...Sure. For your crush's sake…" Chad replied with a smirk and caused Jenny to punch his shoulder lightly, sort of, as Brandon turned around to stare his preppy friend dead in the eye with an aggressive scowl. "Now you know I never said that!"

Chad smirked and put his hands up defensively while his girlfriend looked out the rear window, watching as the trees passed by and leaves fell onto the roof of their car as they passed under their dying branches, "Chad, just stop teasing him already…" She was beginning to feel a little annoyed by his impulsiveness.

"Fine…" He then lowered one of his hands, and put his other arm around Jenny's shoulder so he could bring her closer, her welcoming the attempt. "...But he still isn't denying it.~" He added that with some extra spice in his tone, and Buggzy somehow managed stay composed…

Chad wasn't wrong after all, and Brandon knew it. He hated that fact too to the point where he gripped his steering wheel with anger flowing through his veins… and all that emotion was aimed at Adam for obvious reasons. How the hell did he get hired to work with kids anyway?

Brandon didn't know, but that didn't matter either. All that did matter to him was getting through this without dealing with any drama, but he knew it would be impossible… Too bad it would only be the least of his worries this time around.

"*sigh* ...Let's just get this summer over with."

With that last testament, the three of them drove off down the same road as their friend's van for some time before they crossed over a log bridge and passed through a large awning, where a large makeshift wooden sign hung for all to see.

 _Camp Ravenwood_

 _A Place For All To Remember!_


	3. Bloodletting

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while since the last update and… man that escalated quickly. I'm of course talking about the Victor Miller lawsuit and the halting of content for the Friday The 13th game. Its a sad thing to see and I hope that it doesn't actually kill the game like people are saying it did, I mean it's like the only mainstream form of visual entertainment we've gotten for the series since the 2009 reboot.

That being said, whether Victor Miller is doing this in regards to profits or just the title of the rights holder, I hope the end result allows for the game to be updated with the new content, If Gun. goes back on what they said, and I hope it also allows for a new movie to be made. With this all being evident I feel like the interest in the series could fade, resulting in less views for our F13 stories and mine as well. Maybe not, who knows, but don't worry I won't have the story play out like a match in the video game.

I kinda see that as being lazy when it comes to storytelling, but not completely, so that's why I'm going to make sure this story has as much movie elements in it as possible. Oh, and regarding the title change for the story… I just thought it was too long and confusing. This one may not make much sense either, but i think I could still fit in other ways

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

…

Once the counselors finally arrived at Camp Ravenwood, they all got a good view of what lies ahead of its main entrance and sign. The road went on for two hundred more meters, and there was a crossroads at around one hundred meters named Wieand's Pass.

The path to the left lead to a bonfire pit that had four small cabins surrounding it, and the right path was a small trail that eventually lead to Camp Dourif, which sat on top of a Cliffside called Dupree's Edge and overlooked the camp's lake, Lake DeSanti. There was also a small beach and pier at the bottom of the cliff.

And finally at the end of that main road was a circular dirt road that went around the counselor's main house. It was a large, worn and faded two story ranch house that had a hanging bench and an old wooden green chair on its porch. This was where Eric 'J.R.' Lachappa was standing, waving casually over towards Adam's van and Buggzy's car as they pulled up in front of the house.

However, A.J. didn't see him at the time, because she was more focused on what surround their summer house. A sea of tall, dead trees covered the back end of the residence while a small path broke off from the circular dirt road and went off deep into the wilted forest, and the sight creeped A.J. out as she noticed the disturbed flora.

No flowers were even sprouted in the patches of grass that surrounded the home either, and even the sky seemed a bit cloudy. To her, it all just felt odd to see during this time of the year, because sure they were near the mountains, but winter had already passed. It was just too early for everything to look like it was dead.

These thoughts faded away soon although, as Deborah opened the right side door to Adam's van and climbed out of it so she could stretch her arms. "*yawn* ...Eric, can you get my bag for me?! I'm sure the other boyfriends are already going to have their hands full." She yelled out this question, and it made the nerd both blush and look at her with confusion.

"B-But, we're n-not dating…" Eric asked this with a stutter and the bookworm started to rethink the way she had greeted him. It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon after a three hour long car ride, so she just chose to ignore him for now. "Is that what it sounded like? Hmm…" She grinned, and walked off towards the house

Tiffany kind of giggled at this display, and she nudged A.J. as she whispered to her with a smile. "What do you think they'd be like together?~" Mason wasn't into gossip that much, and she didn't really care either. "I guess it'd be cute? I dunno." She replied.

So she just shrugged, and looked behind her seat so she could pull out her black and stuffed duffle bag. Tiffany did the same with her own pink bag, and soon everyone began to pile out of the car. Adam turned his engine off and unlocked the trunk for everyone else as his girlfriend went up to the house's porch just as Buggzy rolled up.

He let Chad and Jenny get out with their own stuff before he parked a little farther on the right side away from the house, as he didn't want to park too close and block the front door like Adam was doing. Then the couple pretty much brushed past Eric as he went to get Deborah's stuff like she asked him to, and they were the first to enter.

A.J. was trying her best not to drag her bag over to the porch like her best friend was, and she got there just as Jenny opened the door for them all. The shades of the lodge had been drawn since Eric got there, and the house had been cleaned, but not a lot. There was still a bunch of dust on the furniture and even a few cobwebs in the upper corners of the interior.

"Christ this place still looks like a dump! Did you like _just_ get here too Eric?" Vanessa asked the nerd this once she walked by A.J. and stepped inside, only for him to shout his answer from behind the van. "I was trying to fix our phone line for almost two hours! It wasn't exactly easy…" He then got Deb's bag out, and Kenny laughed a bit as he tried to help Tiffany with her own bag,

"Hehe, yeah, I'd say that's more important than being our camp maid. Besides, we can clean this place in no time now that we're all here." He tried to reassure Vanessa, but she instead just scoffed and went inside with Chad and Jenny.

That left A.J. alone on the porch as Adam started to approach the home with a large cardboard box filled with food, and that was enough for her to finally take her first step into her and her friend's new home for the rest of the summer. "Please don't be rural on the inside too…" She thought to herself.

She then closed her eyes, and reopened them once she was inside. Luckily for her too, the place… admiringly didn't look that old. Most of the wood and furniture looked new, it just hadn't been cleaned in a while, and with that, she took the sight of the lodge's interior all in at once with a sigh.

Inside, or in front of A.J., was a large living room with a fireplace on the right side of it that had a couch, coffee table, and a reclining chair in front of it. To the left was an old white piano and a brown bookcase that had the covers of it's contents littered with dust. It still did look cozy however.

She then moved further past the living room and saw that there was a hallway with three doors. There was a bedroom on the left side while a bathroom and storage closet were on the right side, and at the end of that hall was the dining area.

There, the kitchen was on the left side while the dining table was to the right, where a small entrance to the back door and a few coat racks were located, as well as a door on the wall behind the kitchen area that lead to the basement.

Now that the first floor had been scouted out without finding any of the other bedrooms, A.J. went back to the front of the house. On the right side of the living room was a staircase that lead to an upstairs balcony, where another couch and recliner were located along with at TV set.

on the left side of the second floor.

Next to that was another small hallway, where three bedrooms were with two on the left side and a bigger one on the right side of the hall. (For a better reference, it's basically the house from the F13 game's virtual cabin except the living room and balcony are facing a different direction.)

"I mean, it's not too bad..." A.J. said this to herself rather than the others, and when they all finally entered, Eric stood in front of everyone else to get their attention. "Alright, there's three bedrooms upstairs and one down here. You guys make your choice, because I'll be sleeping in the basement..." He said nonchalantly.

This made Chad snicker. "Pfft, like a troll under a bridge…" He was the only one who kind of found it funny, of course because he's Chad of all people. However, the nerd grinned after that. "Well in that case, I guess I'm a pretty lucky troll. You guys should come take a look at this!" Following this, Eric put Deborah's bag on the ground and gestured for everyone else to follow him over to the basement door.

Chad and the rest of the girls didn't even bother to approach him, so Kenny, Adam, and Buggzy chose to simply out of their own curiosity. Deborah had a quick change of heart as well, but chose to stand behind the rest of the guys as they went down the stairs. What they saw was surprising, or at least something kind of unexpected.

The basement was more like a small bedroom itself, except Eric had pretty much turned it into a mini man-cave. The walls were covered in some band posters that included _Styx_ , _Led Zeppelin_ , and _Fleetwood Mac_. There were movies posters too, with _Batman_ , _Full Metal Jacket_ , and _Return of The Living Dead_ standing out the most among the collection.

But the the interior part of the basement was what caught the most attention amongst the guys. This was because in the middle of the small room an average sized TV sat in front of a large couch and coffee table that had a radio, and an NES game console on top of it. There was also a mini-fridge next to it that had two beer cases placed nearby.

The three other guys aside from Eric himself all went wide eyed due to the astonishing visual that had just been placed before them. "Damn Lachappa, you're looking out for us already!" Adam was the first to express this, and he soon clambered down the stairs in a hurry.

"With beer and video games?" Deborah asked him. She did appreciate the gesture in reality, she just didn't see herself going down there that often. It could also distract them once the camp actually opens to the public. "...Just picture it as a break room Deb'. Besides, it looks pretty cosey too right?" Eric asked in return.

He did this whilst pointing at the small rectangular window that was located on the wall opposite to them, and she soon noticed that the room was actually pretty warm, and that there was also bed placed under the stairs. "You're not wrong…"

Now she actually was interested, but soon her train of thought was broken as Tiffany giggled and approached Kenny from behind. "Whatever, _I_ only need one thing with me to stay cosey…~" She then wrapped her arms around his chest, and he started to retreat, now feeling embarrassed.

Everyone expressed the annoyance they felt in their own way, and the apparent head counselor simply rubbed the back of his head whilst turning towards the bedroom in that hall, the one that was next to the basement door. "O-Okay! I call dibs on this room, and the other couples get to choose theirs first. That sound fair?" He obviously just asked the others this as a way to change the subject, yet they still obliged. "Oh, and we're having a bonfire tonight, so get settled while you can!"

Adam immediately turned his head towards A.J. and was quick to look her in the eye as he tried to remember the upstairs layout and direct her. "Sweet! And the back left room upstairs is ours babe, got that?" She nodded, but rolled her eyes when he looked away and went downstairs into the smaller room.

After that, Mason gripped her bag even harder and proceeded to head upstairs as Jenny and Chad did the same so they could pick their own room. Once they seperated, Tiffany disappeared into the room Kenny had picked, and he was about to head downstairs as well before Deborah stopped him by tapping onto his shoulder,

"Hold on a second, are you sure we're all here Kenny? Because I could've sworn our roster had at least one extra person." Her question confused him for a minute, and he lowered his own bag onto the floor so he could take a wooden clip-board out of it.

This was the official register the head counselor was given, and it was basically a list of all the other camp counselors. Kenny was suppose to check off everyone present once they all started to get settled into the lodge, and he sure that the entire list had already arrived. But as it would turn out, they were still missing one last counselor. "Let's see..."

He then began to read everyone off to her in a way that almost sounded like he hadn't seen this list before, "Me, Tiffany, A.J., Adam, Eric, Buggzy, Chad, you, Vanessa, and... Ashley? Ashley Cle-" However, Vanessa was quick to interrupt at the mention of this girl. "Clemons. She's always late to things like this, so don't blow a fuse over it Deborah." She replied coldly.

Deborah quickly glared back at the track star and couldn't help but cross her arms in anguish. This was what Vanessa had expected to see as her reaction, and so she just gave the girl a wink before she headed upstairs with the other half of the group.

"Hmph." Deborah huffed, and Kenny couldn't help but judge Vanessa as she went up the stairs, despite moving on by trying to ease the more attractive nerd's nerves a bit. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, she'll probably feel the most isolated out of all of us over the summer." He joked.

She soon sighed however, and brushed it off as she looked down and saw that Adam had dropped the box that he was carrying in earlier. "True. I'd just rather not have that attitude rub off on the kids." Kenny instead picked it up before she could, and they both ended up entering the kitchen together.

And once Ken placed the box of food onto the kitchen counter, Deborah began to roll up her sleeves tightly. "Anyways, I should get started on making dinner. You want to help me?" She asked him.

"Maybe tomorrow." That was when he reached deep into the cardboard box and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, a package of graham crackers, and a few massive bars of chocolate. "It's our last day to relax before we have to start opening the camp, so why don't we just stick to the classics for tonight?" This made her smile.

"In that case, I'm gonna go get a beer."

"I'll echo that." Kenny and Deborah both went downstairs after that, right as Bugzzy came up from the basement.

He truly wanted to check it out, but Adam's presence kind of warded him off from the room. Soon he even went upstairs after grabbing his own bag, and turned into one of the rooms on the right side of the upper hallway. But before he did that, he couldn't help but peek Into the room A.J. had picked for herself and her boyfriend.

Brandon did his best not to make his presence obvious despite being completely visible from the middle of the hall, and she luckily didn't see him. Mason was currently busy as she opened the blinds in the room, and started to unpack most of her own belongings. And after he felt like he had been watching her for a very weird amount of time, Brandon walked into the larger room that was vacant.

It had three bunk beds inside, and he threw himself onto the one closest to the door as a way to claim it as his own. Buggzy groaned into his pillow, and honestly couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. He'd never really been conflicted when it came to his feelings for another person, and right now he just wanted to deny that this was the case...

"...Fuck me-"

"* **BAM**!*"

And he did just that, until he found out that the room wasn't actually empty, as a hand grasped the beam of the bunk bed so hard that it made a banging sound. Brandon instantly jumped and flipped himself over to find Chad looming over the bed with another smirk. "HA! You know, I never really saw you as a guy who was into introverts!"

"Fuck man, don't do that! A-And keep your voice down!" Buggzy whispered as he jabbed his friend hard in gut and made Chad both cough and laugh at the same time. He then sat on the bed that was in front of the ex-jock's, and put his hands up with another cough. "*sigh* ...What are you doing in here anyway, Chad? Aren't you and Jenny sharing a room or something…"

"Yeah, she's just changing."

"Didn't you guys get past that already?"

Chad became sort of embarrassed at that question, with him doing his best to brush it off. "I-It was her first time then, and I just haven't bothered her about it since. Still getting use to each other, you know?" And he was also quick to move the subject away from himself. "...Anyways-"

"-Why don't we talk about _your_ little obsession?" That was when he got up to close the door to the room a bit so then A.J. couldn't hear them, and he came back over to Buggzy so he could just put his arm around him as a way to make him feel even more uncomfortable. "It'll only get better once you get it out there man, trust me-!"

"It's _NOT_ an obsession!" Brandon retorted.

"Then what would you call it?"

Bugzzy was quick to knock Chad's arm away once he asked this, and that was when he stood up in order to try and have some room to breathe. "Fuck, I don't know, maybe... 'an old crush that came back with a vengeance'?" He asked this rhetorically, only for his friend to sigh with confusion.

"Old, huh?" Chad exhaled. "Last time I checked, during the last two years of high school you'd hook up with any good looking girl that threw herself at you."

His tone pissed Brandon off a little, mostly because he did the same exact thing until he got together with Jenny, "It was sophomore year dude, before my coach and everyone else saw how good I was on the court." He then tugged on his varsity jacket for a brief moment before he crossed his arms and put his back against the door.

"We listened to the same music, and she'd help me study for the math class we had together whenever I asked for her help. And after doing that for a bit, I guess I saw her in a different light compared to the other girls I knew-"

"So you fell hard?" The preppy guy asked, but not in a sarcastic way surprisingly. He seemed to be take this all in for his friend's sake, it was almost uncharacteristic for him.

"For a while." Brandon continued, and lowered his head a bit as he turned his head towards the crack in the bedroom door. "Then I joined varsity, and I guess I changed along with my social status. I kind of just forgot about her. I left her behind, and I only thought of her after I got caught drinking and my shit just imploded on me."

"That fuck up made me realize all those people I thought were my friends were just leeches, and that aside from you, I fucked up all of my old relationships, including the one I had with A.J. Then I heard she got with Adam after graduation, and I didn't think I'd ever see her again… until now."

The two friends locked eyes when the reveal was over, and frankly, Buggzy expected Chad to laugh or make fun of him for having a crush on a 'druggie' in his own terms. That wouldn't happen though, as he just sat there and smiled, "Listen dude… from the way I'm seeing it, her thing with Adam is going to crash hard. So maybe you should try and coax her to-"

"Hell no." Brandon interrupted him. He already knew that A.J. was planning on breaking thing off with him, and he didn't want to share that. Chad would just insist further to try and butt in on their own problems. "I'm not gonna steal her from him. That'd ruin it for us both."

"*sigh* ...Fine." The blonde boy sighed, and put his hands up to show that he was doing going down that path, but his eyebrows were still narrowed the way they were before. "But you need to figure something out by the end of the summer if you want to be with her. Three months go by pretty quick, so… yeah." He said to him.

"I'll do it if it kills me." Brandon replied, as he began to open the door slowly. Man, if only he knew about the irony in that last sentence…

By this time, Chad got the hint that his friend wanted to be left alone and let his thoughts simmer on the subject. So he got up once the door was open all of the way, he started to head back towards his room with Jenny once he saw that the door was open. Until Buggzy stopped him one last time, that is.

"Hey wait… why do you care about all this anyway. I thought you didn't like her or something?" He asked his friend in a hushed tone. This question also got a quick answer, as Chad smirked again,

"It's simple. Jenny keeps wanting to go on a double date with another couple, and I think Tiffany's really annoying."

The ex-jock's face sunk after that, and he nearly slammed the door on Chad's foot as a result from it. "Ugh… see you at the bonfire, dickhead." It still wasn't the real reason though, as the blonde had too much bravado to reveal it. But, he still laughed in that moment before he went back into his own room.

…

 **Later…**

…

Once a few hours passed and the sun finally set upon the camp, the counselors got whatever pleasantries they desired and headed out of the main house in a group, driving out towards a section of Camp Ravenwood called Braungardt View in Adam's van. Everyone thought it was too creepy to hike there during the night.

If you follow the trail that went behind the Ravenwood Lodge, you'd eventually end up at a fork in the road. Taking the wooden path to the right would lead you to Brungardt View, while taking the more barren left path would bring also bring you over to Camp Dourif.

The view was a small forest overlook that would let you gaze out into an ocean of green pine trees, and at night it would also be the ideal spot to see the moon in it's entirety, as well as stargazing for any couples that wanted to get brutally murde-I m-mean camp out, during the witching hour.

Anyways, the overlook was pretty much a small hillside that had two large cabins closer to the main trail, and a bonfire pit that was halfway between the cabins and the hill's steep, rocky edge. There were also a few trees surrounding the edge as well, and the bonfire pit had a few long logs near it that were cut in half so they could be used as benches that the kids would sit on.

At this time though, the counselors surrounded the lit and fiery pit as they cooked marshmallows and singed a bit to each other, as Adam had parked his van close enough to it that the song, _Ventura Highway_ by the band _America_ could be heard playing from his stereo and throughout the surrounding campgrounds,

 _~Chewing on a piece of grass, walking down the roe… o-a-d. Tell me, how long you gonna stay-here, Joe? Some people say… this town don't look g-o-o-d, in snow. You don't care… I know-~_

A.J. was less than merry about the moment compared to the rest of her friends, but she still hummed the song to herself as she sat in her boyfriend's van. He had it parked sideways with the left door open as it was in front of the bonfire pit, and she sat there with her legs hanging out of the vehicle while she stared at the flame blankly.

Tiffany and Kenny were lying down on top of the van with a blanket under them, and they were of course stargazing like I just mentioned earlier. The head counselor basically acted as his girlfriend's pillow, and they laughed a bit from the weird things they thought they saw up in the sky.

 _~-Ventura Highway, in the sun-n-nshine...~_

As for everyone else, well they had brought along a few lawn chairs and blankets so they could place them around the pit. Chad and Jenny were sitting together on a blanket that was placed on the ground, but weren't as cuddly as the other healthy couple. He still had his arm around her waist, and she remained close to him.

They were to the left of Buggzy, who was sat across from A.J. in a folding chair on the other side of the pit, and he had a marshmallow skewer set over the fire along with Eric, Vanessa, and Deborah, who were sat to his right. The two girls were also in chairs, with Vanessa sitting there half asleep as Eric stood next to Deb and didn't care enough to notice that his marshmallow was currently being burned by the fire.

That, along with the sound of crackling cinders, chirps from the crickets and other night critters that surrounded them, and the radio were enough to bring everyone into a silent trance as the moment immersed them all equally. Even Adam, who came back into the light of the fire with a lit cigarette in his mouth, and found himself standing in between his van and Chad and Jenny. "So… this is gonna be our last night of peace, right Kenny?" He asked loudly.

"Yup. Tomorrow's gonna be our first busy day of many until the kids arrive. Then things'll be a lot harder… why do you ask?"

"Because, all of us are sitting at a campfire during the dead of night, in the middle of nowhere… and we're not even going to try to scare the shit out of each other?"

"Adam, It's the middle of april." Vanessa sighed as she could barely keep her eyes open. "What could you possibly come up with to scare us six months before it's even Halloween?" Yeah, I think you all know where this is going. Well… probably.

Adam scoffed, and looked around at his fellow counselors with disbelief in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Really? Oh come on, you guys do know what tomorrow is, right? It's Friday The 13th!" The rest of the group sighed in unison after this, with Deborah doing it again just so she could purposely sound like a broken record.

"More Jason talk? I'm not trying to be mean, but you're kinda starting to suck the fun out if the whole thing." Brandon said this to him, but quickly remembered what he heard from A.J. and Adam's interaction with that guy at the gas station, which made him turn towards the rocker girl with a blank expression. "N-Not that there ever was any type of fun with it, of course."

"What? Hehe, are you scared of Jason or something Buggzy?" He teased him.

"No. He's dead. He's dead and buried somewhere in New Jersey. Probably rotting in hell as we speak too..." This claim nearly shocked everyone because of the fact that he had reportedly been sighted a few weeks ago in new york of all places, "I know that some people saw him in Manhattan, but really? I bet a mugger just used a hockey mask to hide his face during a robbery that went south."

You could honestly call this a false reassurance, but Buggzy still believed in it himself. Some of the others latched onto this idea as well, while the mere mention of Jason Voorhees made a select few become fully awake again. Vanessa being one of them.

That was when Kenny leaned up from his resting girlfriend, and looked down at the other counselors from the cold roof of Adam's van with a grin,

"Either way… it's still his birthday. So someone should at least recite the legend.~"

"Oh, not you too Ken…" Deborah groaned from her seat while facepalming. She didn't see him as someone to be into all of this urban legend b.s., but once again she was wrong. This remained the case as he shrugged and laughed before Adam threw his cigarette onto the ground and put it out,

"Oh hell yeah, I'll do it!" He exclaimed. A.J. groaned too now due to her boyfriend's involvement, mostly because it was obvious that he'd volunteer to tell the story. However, Kenny saw this coming as well and waved his hand at Adam, pretty much denying it for one good reason.

"Not this time, because we all know that you'd just over exaggerate it." Those who were actually interested also agreed with him within seconds of each other, and it caused Adam to shake his head with disdain. "Fine Riedell, you've got me there. But Isn't that kind of the whole point?" Kenny then lowered himself from the van, and stood near A.J. in front of the fire before he crouched down to let the light of the fire reflect off of his skin.

"Personally, I feel like it doesn't matter as long as the end goal stays the same."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" Chad questioned him with a smirk. His attitude didn't phase the head counselor at all, almost to the point where it felt like Kenny didn't hear it in the first place. Instead, he simply held his hands out in front of the fire, and stared into the pit blankly.

"...To instill fear." He replied. More silence followed this complete change in character, and that was enough for Ken's internal confidence to build to the point where he looked up at everyone else, and clasped his hands together with even more of a thrill in his bones than before. "And for that to work, I need to know… there's at least a few of us here who still haven't heard the story before, right?" He asked his group of friends.

Everyone went silent for a few moments before Tiffany finally leaned up from her spot on top of the van, and she raised her hand as she adjusted her position so her legs were hanging off the side of the vehicle, but not too close to A.J.'s head. "I haven't." She admitted.

That was one, and it made Kenny smile once he turned and saw that Chad's hand had also been raised. "I guess I could use a refresher on him. It's in the spirit of tomorrow, or whatever." He seemed pretty casual about it, and because of that Jenny also followed up with her boyfriend's eagerness, now cuddling up next to him. "...That makes two of us.~"

"Hehe, alright." After this, the head counselor chuckled to himself and put a hand against his ear sarcastically. "Now, do I hear one more person who's misinformed?" He would only hear the silent crackling of the campfire after this, and it put a minor dent into his whole demeanor in that instant.

Kenny's eyes opened even more after that and he soon outstretched his arms and looked at everyone else in one turn with an odd amount of enthusiasm. He was itching to see if anyone else hadn't heard the legend of Crystal Lake… and he was right to assume such a thing. Because right then, A.J. raised her hand and looked physically embarrassed,

"...*sigh*...Fine." She sighed and looked away from everyone else there. "I obviously know who Jason is... but I've never heard the whole thing, because I _fucking_ _hate_ ghost stories. They scare the ever-loving shit out of me, and they always will… even if I'm supposed to be the ' _scary rocker chick'_." She waved her hand mockingly whilst saying this, and she soon lowered it as she looked ahead once again.

The whole group became silent, mostly because it felt like everything got a little personal all of a sudden. Buggzy however kept looking back and forth between her and everyone else before he just sat up in his chair and stared right at her. "I mean… I don't think you're scary." He replied delicately.

"Of course _you_ don't…"

Before he could try and say anything to that, Kenny lowered his hands to try and help her calm down a bit. "Hey hey hey, I'll try to take it easy. Besides, there's eight of us here so I doubt anything's gonna jump out of the woods at us-" And that was when he ended up making things ten times worse for A.J. "Kenny, that's not funny!" She growled this at him.

She made both him and Adam sigh with frustration, and the head counselor slouched a bit as he continued to stand in front of the fire pit. "I'm just trying to creep you guys out a bit… there's a difference there. And if you do get scared, just cuddle up next to Brandon or Adam-" Her current boyfriend then became puzzled, and looked over at Buggzy with a brow raised in confusion,

"Wait, what?"

"-or something. I'm sure either of them will keep you safe from any wild raccoons that are watching us right now."

"Grr… screw it, whatever gets us back into the lodge faster..." She finally gave in to the group's desire, but made sure to grab blanket that was in Adam's van and wrap it around herself. "...And by the way, you're acting like a total dick right now!" Her remark only ended up increasing Kenny's pride, and he chuckled to himself as Tiffany did the same.

"There's a first time for everything!"

Soon however, A.J. and the rest of the counselors became silent once more, and that was Ken's cue to stop blue-balling those who wanted to hear his take on the tale. So, he quickly returned to his crouched position and finally began…. But with a catch. His opener, was actually a disclaimer in truth. A warning for those didn't believe in the legend of Jason.

"Alright. Now again, I don't mean to scare anyone, but before I get into this, there's something that we all need to accept..." And the second he threw his metaphorical line, the rest of the counselors took the bait, and they all leaned closer towards the fire… even those who couldn't care less about the legend,

"...At one point in time, Jason _was_ real. He was a real person, who killed real people at Camp Crystal Lake. Some were even kids like us too, and there's a good reason for that. It's because, well… it all started with them."

"Teens were pretty freaky, even back in '57, and that summer, these two counselors decided to get it on while they were supposed to be on lifeguard duty. No one was In the lake, so they thought it was fine… but that's only because they forgot about Jason."

"He was the son of the camp's cook, Pamela Voorhees. She brought him along that summer since, well… he was deformed, and maybe even retarded, or something… life just gave him a bad hand in general. Because of this, his mom kept him sheltered for most of his life… until that summer."

"His mom wanted him to feel like a normal kid, so she brought him with, and he did his best to try and meet the other children. That didn't work that well though, so he tried to prove he was just like them by going for a swim in the lake… but he was never that good of a swimmer either."

"He got on a boat, paddled out into the middle of the lake, and jumped into the water. It only took him a minute before he started to call for his mother… then after that, he sank into the water and no one saw him come back up. The whole town thought he drowned in the lake, but his mother didn't. They never found his body, so she still had hope… but not for long."

"A whole year went by, and they never found Jason. Pamela even accepted the fact that he was dead and grieved for him… but in a violent way. She blamed the two counselors for letting her son drown, and one night under the cover of darkness, she snuck into the camp and murdered the young couple in cold blood."

"People began to call Camp Crystal Lake, 'Camp Blood' after that because Pamela was never caught, and she went on to convince the residents that the place had a death curse. She poisoned the lake's water, and even burned down a few of the cabins to keep the camp from re-opening. This kept going for almost more than two decades, until it came to _A HEAD,_ in June of 1979."

"...That's fucked up man." Buggzy then quickly cut him of, and it got a few laughs out of Chad and Adam. Kenny was able to contain himself, so he was also able to continue when they stopped. "So what? She started this whole thing by killing people, and karma got her for it. Now, if there's no more interruptions-"

"*clears throat* …That day, that Friday the 13th, eight counselors returned to the camp and were able to get a good head-start on re-opening it before Pamela could do anything to stop them. That angered her to the point where sabotage wasn't enough, so she chose to kill them all, and she did… except for one final girl. She survived, because she was able to cut off Pamela's head with her own machete."

"CLEAN, off of her shoulders. It happened on the shore of the lake, where one person that was nearby witnessed it… and that one person, was Jason. In reality, he never drowned in 1957, instead he just washed up near the shore on the other side of the lake and survived by living in the woods for twenty years, all while waiting for his mother to find him."

"Despite what happened and what I said, it's still kind of a tragedy really. Jason only reunited with her after he found her severed head, and took it home to his shack along with the sweater she always wore. He even built a shrine to her, and when that was done, he set out to get revenge for his mother. It didn't take him long to do that either."

"That final girl, Alice I think her name was, disappeared only two months after that night at Camp Blood, and that incident was what truly started the legend of Jason Voorhees and Camp Crystal Lake. For five long years after that, the lake became the talk of many who believed Jason was nothing more than an urban legend. They thought everything was purely coincidental, and they would later be proved dead wrong."

" Something soon triggered Jason to start killing once more. A new batch of counselors returned to Crystal Lake again ten years ago in 1984, and they either disturbed his peace, or angered him to the point where he decided to completely purge the lake of anyone other than himself and his mother's head. The whole thing took place on another Friday the 13th, and ended on that Sunday, the 15th. They called it Crystal Lake's 'Bloody Weekend'."

"Over the course of those three days, Jason murdered thirty-four people. It only came to an end when the twelve year-old son of one of his victims embedded Jason's own machete into his the side of his face and killed him in self defense. Him, his sister, and two other girls were the only ones to survive the slaughter and lived to tell the tale."

"Some even go as far to say that the boy and the girl who survived the second day went insane after seeing all those people die. That kid even helped stop the spree of a Jason Voorhees copycat killer five years ago at some halfway house near Crystal Lake, right before another slaughter began. I mean, talk about a coincidence right?"

"The cops there have been trying to cover up what's happened at Crystal Lake ever since then, they even changed the name of the place to Camp Forest Green, and there's only been one record of a massacre in recent years... which was less than a year ago. Because of all this, people are truly starting to believe that Jason rose from the dead so he could keep on killing. That he's not just a person, but an entity… a force of nature."

"Some even say that he now simply walks the earth in pursuit of anyone who would even think about coming near the lake or his home. Like you guys heard before, he's even been spotted in Manhattan of all places, and you know what? That's a whole lot closer to us than New Jersey..."

"...But aside from the records of all the Crystal Lake killings, the facts really stopped a little after Jason was killed in 1984. He could be buried in some random graveyard in New Jersey right now like Buggzy said, or he could actually be out there… watching. That's another sad thing about this though, now he's truly become just another ghost story like all the other ones we've heard time and time again."

"You know? People talk about things like… flesh wearing cannibals, killer dolls, boogeymen, and nightmares that fade into reality. Now throughout all these years, Jason's become one of them and is being feared for his legend rather than for the things he actually did, and the savage acts he's inspired other people to commit..."

Then suddenly in the blink of an eye, the light of the flames disappeared from Kenny's pupils and was instead replaced with the light from the moon as he stepped away from the bonfire pit, and turned around so he could look up at Tiffany, "And that's all I have to say about that..." That was when he put his arms in the air and gestured for his girlfriend to come down from the van's roof. "...Unless someone else can think of something."

Jenny was actually holding onto Chad at this point as he shook his head and kept his arm around her tightly, while the rest of the group started at their head counselor like he was utterly insane… not Tiffany though, she just lowered herself into his arms with another smile. "No? Anyone else?" He asked again.

Only the crickets and cinders replied with their chirps and crackles, right before Kenny caught Tiffany in his arms, held her bridal style, walked a few feet away from the fire… only to turn out towards the dark and desolate forest with a sinister smirk. "...Anyone?"

"..."

"...*H-Hoo!* *Hoo!* *Hoo!*"

Everyone there could've seen a knife or arrow flying through the brush and right into Kenny's face, but that didn't happen. Nothing did. All he got out of that last failed spook was the hooting of an owl as a response, and it made him burst out laughing as he turned towards the rest of his friends. "Pfft, Jesus christ! For a second there I thought I was going to summon him or something!" This caused an uproar in the group, who all equally groaned together.

Jenny slipped out of Chad's grasp and laid flat on the towel they were laying on, Brandon leaned his head all the way back as he sat in his chair, Vanessa rolled her eyes while Deborah and Eric started to throw marshmallows at the couple, and Adam simply coughed a lot as he drank from the beer he had opened halfway through the story.

As for the fearful A.J., she groaned as well and stood up from her boyfriend's van before she started to walk off back towards the trail that lead back to the main Lodge. "Hey! A.J., where are you going?!" Kenny called out to her as the group shifted their attention over to the rocker chick. "Hmph, what an attention whore…" Vanessa said under her breath.

"*sigh* ...I'm going back to the lodge before i freeze to death hearing about how much of a boner you guys have for those little Gremlin fuckers, or something, okay?" Her sigh made it sound like she was more relaxed than she was previously, so Kenny thought it was okay to keep it up. "Hehe, whatever you say!"

Her shoes started to make sound as she kept stepping along the gravel path, and as she got further away, Chad coughed loudly with purposely nudged Buggzy's knee with his own elbow, making him grasp his shin painfully… before he realized that was a cue. Then he quickly ignored the pain and stood up to try and play it off like he was stretching or something.

Brandon raised his arms soon after, and exhaled loud enough to get some attention, "Uh- *yawn!* ...You know, I'm gonna head back too. Kenny almost put me to sleep for a second there, so I'll see you guys back at the lodge… or just in the morning." He was quick to wave goodbye, and started to fast walk in pursuit of A.J. down the same gravel path.

Chad gave him a wink as he looked back at him, and eventually Vanessa chuckled a bit when the sound of crunching pebbles could be heard no more. "What's so funny?" The preppy guy asked her with a confident smile prominent to mask his anxiety. "Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting to see how long it'll take before Buggzy starts playing his games again…"

"Games?" Adam looked a bit confused, and took another sip of his beer as Vanessa looked back at where Brandon had just been sitting. "Really? You still remember how he was in highschool, don't you?" An internal growl came from Chad following this, and Jenny was quick to tug on his arm to keep him from standing up. "He's different now…"

"How do we know for sure?"

"What are you getting at Vanessa?" Adam raised his voice and questioned her yet again, only for her to look back at him dead in the eyes. "Oh, I'm not saying anything Adam... I'm just suggesting that you'd better not ignore your girlfriend as much." Her voice was pretty suggestive there at the end, and it just made their edgelord scoff as he took another sip.

"We're fine. Heh, she'd never…"And that was when he lowered his drink. No one said or clarified anything for him… he just stopped and shook his head halfway before he paused, and just stared off towards the direction they both took on the trail. Some odd idea was beginning to form inside of his head, and he couldn't fathom it… and he wouldn't until he was sober again.

"...Yeah, I know she wouldn't."

…

When he was sure the others couldn't see him anymore, Brandon began to jog lightly until he caught up with A.J. and saw that she was hugging herself due to how cold it was that night. She appeared to be a little defensive too, so he made his presence very clear as he approached, "Hey, uh… you alright?"

She looked back, and smiled once she saw him there. "I'm better now, because if Jason jumps out of the woods and tries to kill me, I know he'll get you first." At first Buggzy thought it was sweet… but only for a few seconds before he read the end of that sentence wrongly In his head. "Uh, is that you trying to be a different type of funny?"

A.J. stared back at him with confusion, until she saw that he had his hands on his hips and didn't look as happy as he was a few minutes ago… and that's when it hit her. "Whu… oh. OOH, SHIT! I'm sorry! That was so not what I meant!" She replied, whilst almost covering her mouth with both hands.

"Relaxxx, I'm just kidding. Besides, if he gets me first then you'll be next for sure. I mean, the moonlight will turn you into a straight-up beacon." However, his comeback was enough for her to blow back into his face as it started to turn a bit red, "Hehe, man is that your best white girl joke Buggzy? Because it just sounds like you're hitting on me." She chuckled.

"...How about we both just agree that we tell shitty jokes?"

"I can get behind that. But you do know that I was just trying to be sweet, right?"

"Yes, I do." He reassured her with a sigh. After that, he moved a little bit close to her and stood to her left as they both kept pace with each other and continued along the trail together. "But uh, back to my last question… you really are okay, right?" He asked her this with sincerity, and her eyes looked like they were beginning to droop as she walked.

Strangely though, by this point the forest around them was a lot more darker than it had been before. Anyone else probably would've said that it was spooky, but that's two didn't seem to care. They just kept walking without any fear if something was about to jump out and pull them into the brush to be butchered.

"Yeah. I just wanted to have an excuse to leave. I came here to forget about life for a bit, and you know… see the friends I forgot about for a few months. Like you." A.J. replied.

"Yeah, i could say the same for me being here. Honestly though, I never thought I'd see you going for a gig as a camp counselor. Then again I can't see really Tiffany doing it as much either."

She shrugged, and casually brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Eh, I'm an introvert. I thought the forest could help me feel more isolated, and therefore make me want to break out of my shell. You know, like reverse psychology." She stated while using one of her fingers to point at her own head ponderously.

"That's actually pretty smart." Brandon added.

His quip made her grunt, and clap loudly before she turned and pointed the index finger she was using earlier at him. "Thank you! Adam thought it sounded stupid when I told him, so he probably just doesn't understand it at all." They both could see that being the case, yet Brandon's voice kind of faltered at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Listen, I'm not going to lie, I'm here to try and forget about what happened to me during our senior year. But seeing you again reminded me of everything before that, so I was wondering if you wanted to… catch up, or something. Use these three months to make up for lost time, you know?"

"... I'd like that." She stated this with a not too noticeable fluttering of her eyes, while also making sure that she was quick to not pause mid-sentence, "-B-Because It'd be good change from just confiding in Tiffany for the whole summer, and I'm sure you could say the same with you and Chad… right?"

"Oh hell yeah, I like barely know Jenny too and she was my backup compadre when for he'd piss me off too much."

"Pfft, 'compadre'?" She squinted at him weirdly for that, and he went on to shrug his arms as he tried to make sense for being so cringy. "You know, like a substitute amigo? Actually that sounds worse." He admitted.

"...Well, if we pick up the pace then I'm sure you'll find another synonym by the time the others get back. It's an old house, so there's probably a dictionary in there somewhere..."

"Heh, very funny…"

…

 _ **Ki Ki Ki...**_

 _ **...Ma Ma Ma**_

...

It turns out Kenny really did summon this so called, 'force of nature', but not directly to the camp's counselors. Because a few miles back down the road they traveled on, that friendly mask-maker that A.J. and Adam encountered at the gas station was about to find out that he had been targeted by something deadly earlier that day.

His name was Gage Simpson, and he was residing inside a small apartment that was connected to the back of that same gas station. It was pretty much one room with the kitchen being on the left side of the room while a workbench was connected to the kitchen sink. This was where the man was sitting whilst he was talking to someone over a rotary telephone. "Hey honey… so how'd it go?"

Strange thing about the room though, it seemed to have a few sketches of different blade types, ones that would seemed unique to anyone else. One of those designs were for a Kukri knife he made a long time ago and he currently had that same knife stabbed into the surface of his workbench, along with the presence of a collapsible, multi-purpose shovel/spade that had been placed against one of the legs of the bench.

There were also a ton of documents clattered around the place that were related to the company who wanted to buy his gas station, as well as bills and other things. It was in stacks on top of his tiny bed in the back right corner of his room, so also right next to his closet-sized bathroom. The papers even surrounded the door to the small apartment, despite them being placed in a way that would form a path into the tiny home.

An enthusiastic, and warm female voice could then be heard mumbling something from the other end, and she sounded excited. "They already want you to do a photo-shoot?! Man, they must love you as much as I do!" The man exclaimed, with his eyes widened from whatever the woman had just told him.

This man had been talking on the phone for a long time now, and despite only having the lamp on his workbench as a light source, he seemed awake, and as loud as ever… he was very happy to hear what this girl had to say, or to even just hear her voice. "Heh, what am I saying? I bet you could be a Playboy Bunny if you weren't stuck with my sorry ass." He said sarcastically, but with some confidence too.

The woman laughed a bit from the other end, and lightly chastised him for that remark, which made him chuckle before he couldn't contain himself anymore. However, that, and the buzzing that was of the electrical generator outside in the surrounding brush attracted a stalker that was in the area earlier that day… And this watcher, was Jason.

He was visibly breathing with inner rage as he remained in the treeline that surrounded the gas station and just stared at the back door that lead into the man's apartment, all while the moonlight reflected off of his single blue eye… as well as the rusted silver blade of the machete he was holding low to the ground.

" _My poor boy…"_

" _...Fight through the pain. Make them suffer!_ "

A cold breath escaped from Jason, with his face still being shaded by the trees above him and the blackness of the night, and he took one huge step towards the gas station once the mist from his exhale dissipated into thin air once more. Soon after this, his steps could be heard as they crunched through the brush and out onto a soft patch of gravel.

Back inside the warm room, the man and his lover were beginning to wrap up their talk as his voice grew softer. "Yup, just one week and everything'll be behind us… just me, you, and a high rise apartment in New York. Then I can finally put my welding skills to use…" Her mumbled reply sounded like she was a little peeved by his response, but with more of a caring tone rather than being annoyed.

"Fine, I'll keep making cool blades as a hobby... but just because of you, okay?"

"... _Okay.~_ " That was the most clear thing that could be heard from her, at least from an outside perspective. Eventually they could both be heard sighing, right before the doorknob to the man's apartment started to silently turn without him even turned around to notice it rattle ominously for a few seconds.

"Alright, I've gotta get up early, so I'll call you tomorrow night." He stopped leaning back in his chair at this point and he moved one of his hands over to his knee with a suspicious amount of silence.

That was when the lock on the door quietly clicked, and slowly began to become ajar as a faded-yellow gloved hand was revealed to be pushing it open. The door swayed inwards, and stopped before it hit the wall that it was connected to. After that, a pair of black work shoes began to enter the small home almost like the footsteps that followed had the volume of a snake that was slithering. Meanwhile, the man finally ended his call with his lover, right as she said three words to him that seemed sincere,

"Okay… Okay… I'll see you in one week. Hehe… love you too, Sunshine. Alright, bye!"

Then the dial tone could be heard as he lowered the phone and placed it back on the receiver with a relaxed sigh. He let out this large exhale and turned off the lamp on his desk not that long after… just as Jason's feet stopped right behind his chair and the machete he was holding scraped against the wooden floor.

Soon though, the blade began to rise higher and higher until it was over the killer's shoulder and appeared like it was ready to be brought down onto the back of the man's head… until the man let out a snicker. The coldness of his breath could be seen since his home's door had been open, and he took note of it mid-way through his conversation.

So then, with speed that couldn't be matched by the undead watcher, Gage reached under his desk in order to grab the sharpened shovel that was there, and he swung it around as hard as he could, "Self-defense, MOTHER FUCKER!" He roared as he whipped around so he could strike whoever this silent intruder was, and his spade made contact with another metal object, the blade of Jason's machete.

A loud metallic clang was heard, and to the man's surprise… he ended up knocking the blade of the machete clean off it's hilt, which was still in Jason's hand as he looked down at it and was given enough time between attacks to tilt his head with confusion. He did this slowly although, so his target was able to strike at him hard yet again.

But this time, he held the shovel like it was a sword before he swung again in an effort to decapitate his foe, except the slash didn't connect how he wanted it to. Instead, Jason leaned his head back up just in time for one of the sharpened ends of the shovel to become embedded in the left side of his face. It cut right through his dead skin, and it would've cut his face off entirely if the blade didn't become stuck against the left side of the killer's skeletal nose.

A small grunt came from Jason, and he recoiled a bit too… but that was it. From what the darkness revealed of his deformed face, the man saw that there was absolutely no expression or pain or anger. Just a blank emotionless void, and the image of his face just sent Gage into a shocked trance.

"Oh my god…" He took a few steps back until his body made contact with his workbench, and that was when he put all the pieces together. "H-Holy shit, it's... it's you! You _ARE_ real!" He sounded partially rejoiced to be honest, until he realized the scope of what he just said. Not to mention he just injured the legend himself, so not that long after, he truly began to cower in the presence of Jason.

"..."

"...Oh s-shit, you're real-!"

He became frozen, and started to violently hyperventilate as he watched the killer grip the handle of the shovel that was stuck in his face before he pulled it away without any effort at all. A large piece of flesh could be heard plopping onto the floor after that, and blood along with a mix of other colored fluids poured down onto the left side of Jason's jacket as he dropped the machete handle, and held the shovel in his left hand as a substitute for it.

He gripped the man's right shoulder the second the machete grip landed on the floor and Jason leaned in close enough to Gage to reveal that his final blow created the sight of the bleeding, and completely skeletal left side of Jason's face before he squeezed the shovel handle tightly, and drove the weapon into his victims chest cavity,

"NO WAIT-AAGH!" A bloody squelch echoed throughout the room as the man pleaded for his life, and was abruptly silenced by the weapon. He gagged as he could taste blood as it rose from his lungs and started to pour out of his mouth. That was when he coughed, and glanced down to see that his own creation had been used to impale him.

Gage gripped the body of the shovel almost like he was asking for mercy, and of course the killer had none to spare. Jason slid the shovel out of him halfway, only to ram it through his chest even deeper than the first time. It went out of his back, and now even more blood was pouring onto the wooden floor of the cabin like a waterfall.

The man jolted his head back and cried out in agony, right before the killer began to pull the spade out of him for the last time… except for this retraction, he turned the shovel head as it became unsheathed from the man's body, and in one heavy backwards thrust, it burst out of his chest and covered the room and Jason in a crimson coat of his own blood.

The sound of the blood spewing out of him like a sprinkler was the only thing that came next, as the man fell to his knees and gasped tragically one last time before he collapsed onto the floor and remained paralyzed in a pool of his own vital essence. Jason stood over him and stared down at the first victim of the slaughter that would ensue not that long from now, and he remained there until the man's life drained from his eyes and he bled out there on the floor of his own home.

And once the man was surely no longer apart of this world, Jason raised his newly acquired sharpened spade and admired it with his own blue eye before he went back to standing in his iconic, and almost robotic stance as he turned around and started to head back out into woods, now enroute to the nearby Camp Ravenwood. As for Gage Simpson's body… it would be left to the cold, and dark touch of the night until tomorrow morning…

" _That's my boy… now go Jason, it's time to kill the rest of those worms.~"_

...The morning, of another Friday the 13th.

 _ **Ki Ki Ki…**_

 _ **...Ma Ma Ma.**_


End file.
